helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku
Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It took place from January 2, 2012 to January 22, 2012. This concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国 ~ロックちゃん~) *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国 ~ファンキーちゃん~) Both concert series were released as separate DVDs on April 11, 2012; Rock-chan sold 2,828 copies. Both were released together as a Blu-ray on May 16, 2012 and sold 2,636 copies. A live photobook of the tour titled Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshuu ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国 ライブ写真集 ~ロックちゃん＆ファンキーちゃん~) was released on March 30, 2012. Setlist Rock-chan= #Kacchoii Uta #MC1 #Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage #Tasogare Kousaten - Mano Erina #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume #Opening VTR #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #Moshimo… - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Fukuda Kanon #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina #MC2 #''Performance Varies'' #*Koi no Telephone GOAL - Morning Musume 10th Generation #*Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Morning Musume 10th Generation #''Performance Varies'' #*Suki na Senpai - S/mileage 2nd Generation #*Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - S/mileage 2nd Generation #''Performance Varies'' #*BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Morning Musume 9th Generation #*Seishun Collection - Morning Musume 9th Generation #MC3 #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Niigaki Risa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi #Glass no Pumps - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, Takeuchi Akari #Ookii Hitomi - Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi #MC4 #Suki-chan - S/mileage #21 Seikiteki Ren'ai Jijou - Mano Erina #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Morning Musume #MC5 #Medley: ##Genkimono de Ikou! ##Dance de Bakoon! ##Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama ##Icchoume Rock ##Koko ni Iruzee! #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita. |-|Funky-chan= #Opening Dance Performance – Morning Musume 9th and 10th generations, S/mileage 2nd generation #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC1 #Medley ##Inspiration ##Ryuusei Boy ##Massara Blue Jeans ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Opening VTR #Moshimo… – Suzuki Kanon, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi #Uwaki na Honey Pie – Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Shimizu Saki, Sugaya Risako, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #Seishun no Custard – Niigaki Risa, Suzuki Airi #MC2 #''Solo Corner'' (2-3 performances) #MC3 #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart – Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #Yaruki! IT'S EASY – Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ – Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Natsuyaki Miyabi #MC4 #Konna Watashi de Yokattara – Kikkawa Yuu #Please Mini Skirt Post Woman! – S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE – S/mileage #Doki Doki Baby – Mano Erina #Glory Days – Mano Erina #MC5 #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku – ℃-ute #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) – Berryz Koubou #Berikyuu Medley - BeriKyuu ##Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance ##Tokaikko Junjou ##SHOCK! ##Heroine ni Narou ka! ##Ai no Dangan ##Sayonara Hageshiki Koi ##JUMP ##Chou WONDERFUL! #Pyocopyoco Ultra – Morning Musume #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ – Morning Musume #OK YEAH! #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ;Solo Corner 1/03 Morning #Senkou Hanabi - Niigaki Risa #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Wada Ayaka 1/03 Noon #Yokohama Shinkirou - Okai Chisato #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Kumai Yurina 1/04 Evening #Zekyun LOVE - Shimizu Saki #DO YOU LOVE ME - Suzuki Airi 1/07 Evening #Senkou Hanabi - Tsugunaga Momoko #Yokohama Shinkirou - Yajima Maimi #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Fukuda Kanon 1/08 Noon #Yokohama Shinkirou - Natsuyaki Miyabi #DO YOU LOVE ME - Tanaka Reina 1/14 Evening #Senkou Hanabi - Tokunaga Chinami #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Michishige Sayumi 1/15 Noon #Zekyun LOVE - Nakajima Saki #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Kumai Yurina 1/21 Noon #Zekyun LOVE - Sudo Maasa #DO YOU LOVE ME - Mano Erina #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Sugaya Risako 1/22 Evening #Senkou Hanabi - Mitsui Aika #Tropica~l Koishite~ru - Hagiwara Mai Tracklist Rock-chan= |length = }} #OPENING #Kacchoii Uta #MC1 #Opening VTR #MC2 #Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage #Tasogare Kousaten - Mano Erina #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume #MC3 #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #MC4 #Moshimo… - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Fukuda Kanon #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina #MC5 #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Morning Musume 10th Generation #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♡ - S/mileage 2nd Generation #Seishun Collection - Morning Musume 9th Generation #MC6 #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Niigaki Risa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi #Glass no Pumps - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, Takeuchi Akari #Ookii Hitomi - Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi #MC7 #Suki-chan - S/mileage #21 Seikiteki Ren'ai Jijou - Mano Erina #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #MC8 #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Morning Musume #Rock-chan Medley: ##Genkimono de Ikou! ##Dance de Bakoon! ##Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama ##Icchoume Rock ##Koko ni Iruzee! #MC9 #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita. ;Bonus Footage #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Morning Musume 10th Generation #Suki na Senpai - S/mileage 2nd Generation #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Morning Musume 9th Generation |-|Funky-chan= |length = }} #OPENING #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC1 #Funky-chan Medley ##Inspiration ##Ryuusei Boy ##Massara Blue Jeans ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Opening VTR #MC2 #Moshimo… – Suzuki Kanon, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi #Uwaki na Honey Pie – Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Shimizu Saki, Sugaya Risako, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #Seishun no Custard – Niigaki Risa, Suzuki Airi #MC3 #Yokohama Shinkirou – Natsuyaki Miyabi #DO YOU LOVE ME? - Tanaka Reina #MC4 #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart – Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina #Yaruki! IT'S EASY – Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ – Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Natsuyaki Miyabi #MC5 #Konna Watashi de Yokattara – Kikkawa Yuu #MC6 #Please Mini Skirt Post Woman! – S/mileage #Uchouten LOVE – S/mileage #Doki Doki Baby – Mano Erina #Glory Days – Mano Erina #MC7 #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku – ℃-ute #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) – Berryz Koubou #Berikyuu Medley - BeriKyuu ##Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance ##Tokaikko Junjou ##SHOCK! ##Heroine ni Narou ka! ##Ai no Dangan ##Sayonara Hageshiki Koi ##JUMP ##Chou WONDERFUL! #MC8 #Pyocopyoco Ultra – Morning Musume #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ – Morning Musume #OK YEAH! #MC9 #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ;Bonus Footage #Senkou Hanabi - Tsugunaga Momoko #Yokohama Shinkirou - Yajima Maimi #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Fukuda Kanon |-|Kanzenban= |length = }} ;Disc 1 :See Rock-chan Tracklist ;Disc 1 Bonus Footage #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Fukuda Kanon ;Disc 2 :See Funky-chan Tracklist Featured Members *MCs ** **Yoshizawa Hitomi ** *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, Ogawa Rena **13th Gen: Yamaga Kanae, Oda Sakura ;Special Guest *Kikkawa Yuu Absentees *Ikuta Erina was unable to attend the January 21 and 22 concerts due to schedule conflicts. *Kikkawa Yuu was unable to appear for the January 7 Rock-chan concerts and both of the January 14 concerts due to schedule conflicts. *Kudo Haruka was unable to attend the January 18 night concert due to poor health. *Sudo Maasa was unable to attend the January 8 concert due to flu. Concert Schedule Trivia *The solo corner changed depending on each concert. *Sudo Maasa is not featured in the DVD or Blu-ray releases due to being ill on the day of the recording. Gallery Hello! project 2012winter.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER～.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER!.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Berryz Koubou mano.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER smileage.jpg Risa0.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER S.mileagePNG.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER erinaPNG.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER C-utePNG.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Berryz Koubou.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Morning Musume.jpg External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Tour Goods (Archived) *Discography: **Rock-chan (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Funky-chan (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) *Photobook Listings: Hello! Project, Odyssey Books Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2012 Blu-rays Category:2012 Photobooks Category:Concert Photobooks